July 17, 2014 NXT results
The July 17, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 12, 2014. Summary The heated rivalry between Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd reached its boiling point this week on NXT, as the two foes clashed in a hard-hitting main event. There were no peace offerings this week, as Xavier Woods set out for retribution against CJ Parker, while Enzo Amore made his long-awaited return in tag team action! Enzo Amore made his return to the ring after being out of action for eight months with a broken leg, teaming with Colin Cassady to take on The Vaudevillains. The New Jersey native showed off his boxing skills, landing a few jabs before tagging in Big Cass. But just as the 7-footer was getting going, The Legionnaires arrived, distracting Cassady and allowing Simon Gotch to roll him to give The Vaudevillains the victory! The battle between the environmentalist and the fun-loving Woods was fierce, with Woods out for retribution after Parker blindsided him. Woods used his speed to gain an early advantage, until the eco-warrior sent him sliding face-first into the bottom rope. Parker was anything but peaceful as he pounced on his foe and pummeled him with a flurry of fists and boots. Woods rebounded and looked to be well on his way to victory, until Parker held onto the ropes and reversed a roll-up to win the match. For the first time in a long time, Sasha Banks was on her own as she took on Alexa Bliss. The sparkly Diva nearly won the bout after the opening bell with a quick rollup, but a furious Banks kicked out and responded with a hard dropkick to the face. The Boss went into a rage, eventually landing a vicious Backstabber into a crossface for the submission victory. After making big noise on the main roster, The Exotic Express rolled into Orlando, returning Adam Rose to NXT for a special appearance. The party animal took on Jason Jordan, whose partner, Tye Dillinger, was conspicuous by his absence. Jordan wasn't quite prepared for the antics of Rose, who had some fun with his foe. The former collegiate wrestler looked impressive, but Rose bounced back and won the match after hitting Jordan with the Party Foul. After the shocking end to last week's main event, Sami Zayn was looking the even the score against Tyson Kidd in singles competition. Zayn tried to land the Helluva Kick early, but Kidd kept slipping through his grasp and leaving the ring. The Hart Dungeon graduate got Zayn to chase him outside the ring, where Kidd caught him with a kick and suplexed him on the steel ramp. Kidd went right on the attack, wearing Zayn down and pounding him into the mat. The French-Canadian rookie fired up soon after, sending Kidd scrambling to the floor with a dropkick before taking flight with a springboard moonsault. Kidd kicked out of Zayn's Blue Thunder Bomb and nearly won after locking on the Sharpshooter. However, Zayn escaped and countered a top-rope attack by trapping Kidd in the Koji Clutch, leaving Kidd with no choice but to tap out! Results ; ; *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (2:25) *CJ Parker defeated Xavier Woods (2:00) *Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss by Submission (2:52) *Adam Rose defeated Jason Jordan (3:18) *Sami Zayn defeated Tyson Kidd by Submission (14:20) Image Gallery 7-17-14 NXT 1.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 2.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 3.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 4.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 5.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 6.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 7.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 8.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 9.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 10.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 11.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 12.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 13.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 14.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 15.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 16.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 17.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 18.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 19.jpg 7-17-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * [ #107 at CAGEMATCH.net] * NXT #231 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events